Foot problems are thought to be common in older persons, yet very little population-based information exists on the prevalence of foot disorders, and the influence of foot disorders on physical limitations and functional disability. We propose to examine the role of foot disorders and foot pain in lower extremity limitations and disability in the population based Framingham Study. We will link a comprehensive assessment of foot disorders and foot pain to functional measures, such as performance measures and walking ability. Our aims are: (1) to establish the prevalence of foot disorders and foot pain in men and women across a wide age spectrum in a population-based group, the Original Framingham Cohort and the Framingham Offspring Cohort; (2) to examine whether foot disorders and foot pain are related to lower extremity physical limitations, and further, to examine whether individuals ascribe physical limitations to foot disorders in this cross-sectional study; and (3) to evaluate whether foot disorders are associated with physical disability, and whether the rate of disability in those with foot disorders is similar to those with other lower extremity disorders, such as knee osteoarthritis. Most studies examining foot pain have focused solely on clinical patients instead of community subjects, and few have examined specific limitations attributed to foot pain in the community. In addition to extensive data on confounders, the Framingham cohort has verified medical diagnoses available to evaluate the impact of comorbidities. While foot disorders and foot pain will be evaluated as part of this grant, functional limitations and disability are part of routine evaluations of Framingham cohort members. This study will provide essential information on prevalence estimates of foot disorders and location of foot pain, and how these may relate to functional limitations and disability, perhaps allowing insight into preventive actions. Further, this study will advance current knowledge in a timely and cost-effective manner, requiring no time for patient recruitment and limited further data collection. Finally, this study may provide new public health information of the importance of attribution of functional morbidity in populations and the impact of foot disorders upon lower extremity disability. A greater understanding of foot disorders and pain may lead to better understanding of the prevention of mobility limitations and disability.